


my days with you are brighter than sunflowers

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, based on amy and rory, doctor who - Freeform, just these two FUCKING nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur is a nurse on forced leave and merlin's a kissogram-turned- literature-professor about to be late for work and doctor who does not exist, but somehow their oven is the tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	my days with you are brighter than sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i had this image of the two of them as the ponds and it made me want to cry

(somewhere, in a village called ealdor, in an alternate london where doctor who does not exist)

"Merls?" Arthur called out sleepily, stumbling into the kitchen, one sunny morning. "Merlin?" He had woken up to a lack of bed covers, and, perhaps, more importantly- a lack of Merlin by his side.

 

"Over here!" Merlin called back, crouched by their much abused, blue oven. (It had a rectangular, yellow-white lightbulb on the top for decoration, along with for some reason, vinyl stickers that read "Police", and, "Pull To Open" stuck to the oven door.) He was oddly enough-- poking it with a whisk. "I think our oven's broken."

"Really?" Arthur yawned, bending over to inspect it. Upon finding no fault in it, he shrugged. "Maybe it got tired last night. You baked a /lot/ of cookies."

"And /you/ ate a lot of them." He retorted, poking Arthur's stomach. Arthur bats his hand away. "I did not." Arthur denied vehemently, his pink cheeks giving him away.

"Mmhm." Merlin raises an eyebrow, glasses slipping down his nose. "Sure."

"I might've... had.. a couple...-"  
"A couple is like five pieces, you had ei--"  
Arthur groans loudly, cutting him off. "Shut up, /Mer/lin." Merlin grins brightly, giving Arthur's tummy another poke.

"No, don't think I will." 

Arthur snorts, before wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and tugging him close for a quick kiss. Merlin puts a hand at the nape of Arthur's neck, kissing him back eagerly, before pulling away with a sigh. "You're going to make me late for work."  
"Oh? I wasn't aware that a kissogram had hours." Merlin snacks his shoulder playfully. "Ass. you know that I don't do that anymore." He rolls his eyes. Arthur chuckles "I know, I know-- /Professor/ Emrys." He drawled the last two words, making Merlin smirk. "You just love saying that, don't you?"  
"What? my fiance is a sexy, literature professor-- it's kinda hot."  
"You're a nerd." merlin shoots back, but there's a fond smile curving his lips.  
"Ah, but you love me."  
"Unfortunately, I do." Merlin pretends to sigh deeply.  
"You little sh--" Arthur pokes Merlin's side sharply. Nerlin lets out a yelp, poking him back, and the two end up rolling on the floor in an impromptu tickle fight.

(Arthur wins.)

"But i do love you, though," merlin says breathlessly to Arthur, who's collapsed on the floor next to him. "I'm stupidly, stupidly in love with you. The let's-snog-in the-bushes-in front-of-our-elderly neighbors kind of love, really."

"Have we ever snogged in the bushes?" Arthur wonders, tilting his head towards Merlin with a soft smile. Merlin laughs, shaking his head.

"Nah, don't think we have, actually."


End file.
